Memories
by ajb279
Summary: Just a little jog down memory lane. Emma and Killian have been married for ten years they have three children together plus Henry. Snow and Charming finally moved out of the loft and into a house, Neal is twelve. Zelena is dead, Baby Robin is in Sherwood. Other residents of Storybrooke are mentioned in passing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Let's just leave it at that.

A/N: Part one of what will be several chapters. This goes along with the others upload but is also a stand alone. Just a little memory trip with our loved ones. Please leave reviews...

Memories Chapter 1

"Killian," Emma stepped inside the house. "Henry called he has some news and is going to be here in an hour. My parents and Regina are on their way over. My dad suggested barbecue." Emma came in the door and called out. The house was unusually empty with 3 kids and a man about it's hard to believe there wouldn't be some noise about. Emma called out again this time adding the name of her daughters in the call.

Just as she was about to get her phone out she heard a noise from the baby monitor. She changed direction and headed up the stairs to the nursery that both her daughters and the new baby had used. The nursery hadn't changed much. The bedding changed to a soft green color instead of the lavender it had been with Addy. The mobile hanging over the crib had changed to glass pirate ships. Addy's had been butterflies; they now held a place of honor in Addy's room. The unicorns which had been Emma's and then Katy's hung gallantly in Katy's room. Her girls had just moved into their own rooms shortly into Emma's pregnancy. It hurt Emma's heart a little to redo Henry's room to Unicorns and castles and paint it a soft pink color for Katy. But he had come over to help. He now occupied the loft that used to belong to her parents. They bought a small house now that Neal was almost nine years old the loft had gotten a little crowded which always amused Emma because she had been 29 living with her parents with her 13 year old son, and it never seemed crowded.

Her son lay in his crib tears clinging to his chubby cheeks he saw his mama walk into the room and held out his arms. Emma crossed to the room and picked up her son cuddling him. He was beautiful and it never failed to amaze her that he was the spitting image of Killian. The dark silky hair and the eyes same shade and shape. Every time she looked into his eyes she saw her husband it was such a unique feeling. Sure Katy had his hair but her hair determinedly stayed curly unlike Killian's. Addy had his eyes the color was so Killian. But at times you could see tiny specks of green. She ran her hand over his hair and kissed his chubby cheek. "Where's your Dada at huh?" she asked the infant.

The decision to have a third baby had been an easy one for her. Emma loved her life right now and had loved every minute with the girls and even everything they shared with Henry. Emma and Killian had given up on birth control and just decided to let nature take its course after they had discussed having a third baby. A choice she didn't regret for one minute.

Hearing voices outside she strolled with the baby to the large window in the nursery ad peered out. She smiled at the picture that unfolded in her back yard. Killian with the Yankee's baseball and jersey that Henry had bought him. The girls had on matching Pink Yankee's caps and jerseys. Killian stood a small distance in front of Katy who had her back to Emma with a bat perched on her shoulders. Addy stood off to the back of Killian and when she saw Emma and the baby in the window she smiled and waved. Emma felt a huge smile crack her face and she waved back and pulled the baby's hand up to wave at his big sister. She shook her head and went downstairs and outside with baby Xavier to where the game played on. Killian threw the ball and Katy swung and hit it with a good loud whack and the ball sailed neatly threw the air to land perfectly in Addy's glove. Addy's mouth hug open and Killian ad Katy both grinned and then he ran over and picked her up on his shoulder and danced around with her. He noticed Emma sitting on the porch steps the baby balanced on her knees and placed Addy on the ground while she and Katy awed over her catching the ball. Killian sat down next to his wife tipping her head to his for a kiss before finally saying

"Hello, Luv." Then looked at Xavier and plucked him from Emma's lap and laughed at her pout. "And how are you this fine day Old Man?" He asked the baby who just gurgled at him. At 3 months Xavier Liam Nolan Jones was a little butterball. Emma nursed him as she had the girls and it made her heart happy to know that he was a very healthy eater. Killian had lay with her on more on occasion as she nursed either one of the girls in their day or Xavier telling her it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

"Did Henry call you?" Emma asked her husband watching the girls run invisible bases around the yard.

"Aye, Henry told me he had some interesting news and it was a good excuse for us to use the fire contraption he had given us our anniversary."

"It's called a grill Killian. Do you know how to work it?" She asked sweetly.

"Oy Swan of course I do." He still called her Swan but not as much since they had been married 10 years ago.

Emma patted his knee and stood "Its okay, honey. Maybe Henry can teach you." She suggested walking out to the yard where her daughters played she called to them in greeting she bent and hugged and kissed both of them. Then picked up Killian's discarded glove and pitched the ball to Addy who swung and missed. Three strikes later a very disgruntled Addy took her sisters place in the field and Killian laughed as she looked at every bug and butterfly that passed by her and then she bent down to examine a grasshopper and ignored the ball that landed right next to her. Katy dropped the bat and ran the bases as Emma jogged to where the ball landed next to Addy and with a few words Killian couldn't decipher she and Addy ran after Katy who had already passed home base soon all three of his girls were rolling around on the grass in peals of laughter as the girls took the upper hand and pinned Emma to the ground.

Killian turned as he heard the patio door open and Regina Henry's other mom stepped out and sat beside him on the step laughing at the sight before them in the grass.

"Now that's a happy sight." She stated with a smile looking at the scene before them.

"Aye it is. How are you? Are you ready to hear this news?" Killian asked with a grin

Regina smiled" I think everyone but Emma knows what the news is. Sometimes she is very blindsided when it comes to Henry." Regina stated taking the baby from Killian much as he had done to Emma. It always surprised him to see the former evil queen cooing and making funny faces at the kids. She had never married nor had children after Robin died. Her sister Zelena and she had co raised Robin's daughter up until a few years ago when Zelena had been killed in an attack and Regina made the tough decision to send the young daughter back to Sherwood with Robin's merry men for her own protection as Zelena had prophesied that baby robin would be under attack because of her mother.

"Aye, she is for all her strengths, he is her one weakness."

"No she has four weaknesses but Henry will hold a special place in her heart because without him she would never have met you, found her parents or had three other beautiful children. Henry may have saved her and brought her here but you brought her to Life. Emma became one of my only friends very quickly and I don't think I have ever in the entire time you have been together told you that. You have been a father to Henry without question and fathered three terrific children even if this one had this misfortune to look like you." She laughed at his frown.

"He has his father's devilishly handsome looks and it's a bloody shame that his other son has to be so ugly." An amused voice from the doorway caused both Killian and Regina turn and see Henry and Violet standing behind them laughing.

"He's right you know." Killian told Regina. Pass the baby was always a popular game at these get-togethers. Killian remembered the first one they had after Katy was born. Henry plucked the baby right out of Regina's arms, exclaiming that he had got so big since he had seen him three days ago. Killian rolled his eyes a true testament that he and Emma had been together too long.

"What are they doing?" Henry asked looking towards his mother and sisters that were still rolling around the ground in fits of laughter or tears. Killian scratched his head.

"Well I think they started out playing baseball and then Addy and Katy attacked your mother, like the bloody vicious hell-hounds they are. And now I'm not sure if they are crying laughing or some mix of the both but no one is bleeding yet." He shrugged.

The back patio door slammed open and a little boy shaped bullet shot through the door and ran straight to the game. Henry looked at Neal then back at the door waiting for his grandparents to show up. Neal was 12 and never went anywhere unless he was running. Henry called out to him and he just waved his hand impatiently and kept going.

"Baseball! Let's go old man, me and you against the children womenfolk," Henry handed the infant off to Violet so quickly that she barely had a chance to blink. She glanced down at the infant that was hanging from her hands looking at her with owlishly big eyes. Regina laughed at her and lead her to sit on the patio table set just as Snow and David came through the patio door, August and Grace followed behind.

"We found August and Grace walking to Granny's so we invited them along. Figured Henry might want August here for the announcement." David said by way of greeting he bent down to where Violet sat with the baby and clucked him under the chin and something caught his eye. He glanced out to where his daughter her husband and their children stood around an imaginary baseball diamond and smiled. Gesturing August to join him he ran to the group.

August hesitated he was not a baseball or sportsman type Grace laughed at his expression and shook her head.

"You sit here Honey like the other girls and I'll go win the baseball game for you."

Unoffended August called out "Go get em sweetie." She threw a smile over her shoulder at him.

August reached out to pluck the baby from Violet and raised him high in the air and made funny faces at him the sober baby just stared at him.

"Tough crowd, "August murmured.

Snow sighed knowing her husband wouldn't stop until the game was over or called on a count of bloodshed, probably his own. "I guess I will get the grill started," Snow walked into the kitchen followed by Regina and Violet.

"But before we do as Henry's family we demand to see the ring." Regina said with a smile. "It's beautiful my son has great taste."

Violet smiled. "I was so glad that Emma suggested we all get together when Henry told her."

"Emma Knew!" Snow and Regina shouted together. Violet cringed as Emma walked through the door carrying the baby.

"Emma knew what?" She asked looking at the trio of women. Violet gave her an apologetic smile. "Oh… Yeah … hmm … oh look at that the baby needs fed. See ya." She rushed out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Snow looked at the young girl and remembered when Killian had come to ask for Emma's hand

 _The knock on the door surprised Snow she didn't think they had planned on having any visitors but when she opened it she was greeted by Killian Her daughter's boyfriend and Henry her daughter's son._

 _"Killian, Henry come on in, Is Emma with you, she glanced out the door as they walked in._

 _"Uh... No,' Killian Stuttered and was hit in the back of the head unsuspectingly by the boy. "Emma's at work at the station right now." He told her. He felt his mouth dry up in fear as Charming entered the room, He wasn't afraid of the man who was a knight in King Arthur's court (even if it was all a lie) He wasn't afraid of the man who was Sheriff Deputy in Storybrooke and he wasn't afraid of the man who was King of the enchanted forest. He was afraid of the man who was father to the woman he loved._

 _"Killian, Henry. What's wrong? Emma?" David started to rush forward at the thought of something having happened to his daughter._

 _Killian held up a hand to stop the prince before he could rush off. "Emma is fine. She doesn't know we are here." He took a deep breath and looked at Henry who nodded in encouragement. " I'm here to talk to you, about Emma."_

 _Snow waved them all to a seat and they sat around the table and talked. It was very unlike Killian to act so oddly. Snow was worried that the darkness they had fought in Emma or the trip to the underworld and back and everything after that was finally catching up to her and she was somehow in danger or worse._

 _"Killian, just tell us what's wrong with our daughter. We have the right to know. We love her too." Snow was on the verge of bursting into tears and David wrapped his arm around her in comfort and to keep her form freaking out._

 _"Grandma, Grandpa, Mom is fine." Both Snow and the Prince let out a loud breath of relief. "Mom doesn't know we are here." Henry told them_

 _"I asked Henry to come with me. I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Killian spoke it all at once then took a ragged breath. He visibly shuddered at the look that came into the eyes of the man before him. Gone was Dave, his mate of the last couple years. The man sitting before him now wasn't just Emma's father this was the king. King David sat before him in the kitchen chair as if it were his throne in the royal palace back in the Enchanted Forest, This was the man who would or would not give his blessing for a marriage to his daughter the Princess._

 _David looked at the man In front of him and spoke as regally as he could manage. "And what makes you the best suitor for my daughter?"_

 _I am not the best suitor for your daughter but you can search every realm and you will never find anyone who loves your daughter more than I do. I will go to the end of the world and back for her. I have died to protect her from the power of the dark one I would do it again. I'm no shinning knight and I'm no hero but I will never let her go a day without knowing that I love her. I will do anything to keep harm form coming to her." Snow wiped tears out of her eyes as Killian continued; there was no doubt the man before her was worthy and then some for her daughter. He had put his own need for revenge aside without second thought to rescue Henry and had sacrificed himself for all of them. He brought Emma out of the darkness and she only gave into it because of her love for him and maybe that was a burden he carried deep in his heart but to Snow it was a testament of love._

 _"I may never be good enough for your daughter but love Emma more than I have ever loved anyone or anything else. I can only hope that I would be trustworthy enough for her." He finished. David studied the man; he looked absolutely miserable. David always thought that torturing his daughters suitors would've been fun, but he truly liked the man before him and he had only ever seen how far he was willing to go for Emma and this man had brought his daughter back to them more than once and the love he felt for he showed every time he saw them together and given the lengths that his daughter had taken to retrieve him form the underworld and the heartbreak she felt to leave him there. David knew there was never going to be anyone more worthy of his daughter's hand._

 _"You have more than my permission Killian you have my blessing and one more thing there will never be anyone more worthy of Emma or Emma's love than you. I am a believer in true love and I thank the Gods every David that you are my daughter's true Love because I know no matter what you will never stop fighting for her and with her."_

 _Snow wiped her eyes silently and smiled "Do you have a ring?"_

 _"Aye, I do." Killian pulled out a small velvet pouch form his jacket pocket and dropped the ring that fell out into Snow's hand. The band was white gold with tiny diamonds encrusted and the stone was shaped somewhere between a flower and a star and was a very light green. The color matched Emma's eyes almost perfectly. "It made me think of Emma." Killian said as way of explanation._

 _"Killian, it's perfect. She will love it." Snow looked down at the ring again and smiled._


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat in the rocking chair in the nursery. She unfastened her blouse and adjusted the baby. As he fed she ran a finger down his cheek. She loved times like this when it was just the two of them. She remembered when he was born, Henry had stayed in the waiting room with the girls and it was just her and Killian this time. They had chosen not to see the sex of the baby again thought Emma had known it was a boy just as she had with Addy and Katy and Henry she just knew. Henry who was an adult and getting married she got a little misty and blamed it on hormones after all her first child was announcing his engagement.

She didn't know a lot of his firsts but she had a lot of memories with him, and she wouldn't trade them for anything.

She gently tucked her shirt down and stroked Xavier's cheek. She couldn't stop touching him they almost lost him before he was even born. Emma shuddered as the memory rolled upon her.

 _Emma tucked the sonogram picture in the pocket of her red leather jacket. She couldn't wait to tell her parents the news and the girls would be so excited_

 _"A boy, At last." She thought. Emma had the sonogram in her hand and rushed home to show Killian he had been at every appointment and visit since the beginning and it killed she had to do this one alone but Katy had come home from school ill and had refused everyone but her daddy. Killian made the decision to stay home with their daughter. And she went to the doctor apt alone. They had decided not to know the sex of the baby again but Emma had asked as a surprise for Killian._

 _She threw open the door and rushed in find and found Killian asleep on the couch he was covered in Katy's pink crocheted baby blanket. Katy wide awake held in her lap, the Storybook that Henry had written about her and Killian. She looked up at Emma and put her finger to her lips and whispered "Daddy's asleep. "_

 _"I can see that. How do you feel porcupine?" Katy had received the Knick name as an infant and they don't 'even know when it had stuck. Emma leaned down placing her lips on Katy's forehead the girl still felt hot._

 _I'm tired but daddy snores. So I read your story until you came home." She pointed to the picture in Emma's hand. 'Is that my baby is it a baby brother or another baby sister?"_

 _Emma looked at Killian still sound asleep on the couch and smiled. "It's a baby brother."_

 _Katy gasped and took the picture to look at it then scrunched up her face and said he looks like an alien." Emma ushered her up to the room she shared with her sister. They were supposed to start redoing Henry's bedroom next week to separate the girls._

 _Once she had her daughter settled; Katy had fallen asleep shortly after climbing into her bed. Emma quietly went back down to where Killian still lay on the couch. She looked at the time she knew she had to pick up Addy in about an hour. She reached out gently brushed the hair from his forehead. Marveling at how handsome he really was, and two kids later he was still the most handsome man she had ever seen. He still looked at her as if she hung the moon it was no wonder he was her true love and they were on their third kid. They never could keep their hands to themselves._

 _He sighed in his sleep and his eyes drifted open and she smiled at him. He looked around then asked where Katy was Emma told him she had put the child to bed then laughed when Killian looked down and saw he was partially covered in Katy's tiny baby blanket. Emma laughed and he shook his head._

 _"How was the appointment?" He asked. "How is our child?" Emma looked away then back at him and he grabbed her hand. "Emma what's wrong is it our baby?"_

 _"The baby is fine Killian and so am I" she anticipated his next question." I was sad you couldn't make it so I did something for you. I had them print a sonogram … "She pulled the picture out and showed him "I had them tell me the sex of the baby." She pointed to a phrase written near the baby on the picture. "It's a boy, Killian!"_

 _He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her quick and hard but full of love. He couldn't keep the bright grin off his face if he wanted too._

 _Over the next few weeks he showed everyone that stood still long enough that he was having a son._

 _A few months later they were in the middle of yet another evil battle with yet another magical demon Hell-bent on killing the Savior. The blast hit Emma and tossed her into the air where landed in an unmoving heap ten feet away. Killian was frozen to his spot it felt like someone had nailed his feet to the ground and he couldn't move. Helpless to do anything as the demon shot blast after blast at his wife and watched her body shake. Tears poured freely down his face as Killian watched his love, his wife the mother of his children (who were thankfully safe with Belle at the library) lifeless body being tossed about. They had argued And Emma had said she didn't need benched. She was four months pregnant and barely showing. She and the baby would be fine. Killian knew he should have argued harder about it with her._

 _"Emma! He cried hoping to rouse the savior. Henry and Regina appeared out of nowhere and Regina shot blast after blast after blast at the demon holding the blonde woman above his head. He turned once more and tossed Emma towards Killian. And Regina took one moment and shot a beam at Killian's feet hoping that it would allow him to be free. Killian raced to Emma's side as the magic binding him to the ground broke free and he cradled Emma in his arms feeling for and finding a heartbeat. He placed a protective hand over the baby nestled inside her stomach._

 _Regina shot once more at the demon and he dissolved she rushed to where Killian knelt with Emma in his arms and Henry knelt next to her. Regina waved her arm and suddenly they were all the Storybrooke hospital. Killian Scooped Emma up in his arms and ran to the doors._

 _"Whale!" he bellowed turning in circles. Emma moaned and it was music to his ears. He gently placed her on the rolling bed thing that one of the nurses rushed to their side upon entrance. Killian grabbed her hand sandwiching it between his own kissing the fingers._

 _"Killian…" Emma whispered. "The baby is the baby okay?"_

 _"I don't know luv," His voiced cracked and he saw the tears escape her eyes before her hand went limp in his._

 _"What happened?" Whale asked as they ran toward the emergency room_

 _Regina sighed shakily," same old Same old, Emma got thrown about ten feet."_

 _"Bloody Demon lifted her clear off her feet and tossed her into the side of a barn. She wasn't moving then he attacked her with magic and her body just convulsed. The babies we're having twins we're only four months into it. Are they okay? Is she gonna be okay?"_

 _"We will do an ultrasound set up a monitor and do everything we can. I need you to step back now." Whale inhaled when the pirate turned around quickly and gave him a look full of rage._

 _"I'm not leaving." Killian thundered then turned and glowered at David when he touched Killian's shoulder pulling him gently away._

 _Killian, David, and Henry sat in the waiting room. Snow had opted to take the children from Belle and she waited at Emma and Killian's home for news._

 _David paced, Regina bounced between demanding answers from the poor receptionist and cursing herself and Henry jumped at every footstep and Killian sat arms still braced on his knees head bowed in angst. David glanced over at his son-in-law and frowned. He knew the man was blaming himself for the whole thing. Hell he probably figured the demon being here in the first place was somehow his fault. He sat down beside Killian and said in a low voice._

 _"This isn't your fault. Emma is strong. She's a Jones now and don't you always say Jones' are survivors."_

 _It had been only a few hours but it seemed like lifetimes for Emma's family and friends._

 _"Killian lifted his head for the first time and looked David in the eyes. So many emotions swam in his eyes. "I can't lose her. It's not fair to the lasses, mate. My girls need their mother, I need their mother. Oh God I love her so much I can't ..." Killian trailed off as Whale came in the room._

 _"She's awake and she's asking for you. " Killian didn't wait to hear what the doctor had to say he was running through the door._

 _"Emma," He cried her name then sat taking her hand in his; he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Before she could say anything the nurses came in and started unplugging machines and rolling her bed away one of the looks back and informs him they are moving her to a room. He remembers all these things from when he was hit by a car many years ago when he first arrived in Storybrooke._

 _Once they get her settled in her new room and she is hooked up to many complicated machines Killian sits in the chair next to the bed and takes her hand being careful no tot jolt her._

 _She looks at him tears in her eyes. "The baby Killian we lost the baby. "_

 _Killian held her as her body shook with the loss of their child. He moved to the side of the bed and lay down beside her holding her while she cried. She was still hooked up to the machines and one was labeled fetal heartbeat. The machine was silent but he line going across indicating the baby's heartbeat was flat. He stared at it his eyes going blurry with tears at the loss of life and he his wife until her body finally stopped shaking._

 _She lay back against the pillows and took his hand and brought it to her cheek. They sat like that for a longtime And Killian got up to go talk to her father and their son he bent down to tell her to get some rest and rested his forehead against hers before kissing it reminding her of how she had done so with Henry that first year in Storybrooke. She closed her eyes at the memory. Feeling the tears well up inside her again she placing her hands over her stomach she felt warmth spread across her then she gasped._

 _Killian straitened to see a white glow emanating from her hands the line on the fetal monitor boomed with life. He reached across her bed and turned up the volume on it then let out a cheer of Joy as they realized that she had healed their baby brought him back to life._

 _Killian shouted for Whale and between kisses and tears and cheers He looked at his wife shared happy tears then smiled and said "I told you, Luv, Jones' are survivors."_

 _That was the day Emma agreed to not go to battle demons until after Xavier's birth._

Emma sat for a long time after Xavier had fallen asleep just holding him. Losing him was the worst feeling she had ever felt. She had not gone back into battle since that day and she knew that when the time came to go back into battle she would go with a newly found sense of security that she would never place herself in harm's way again.

Killian stepped in the room. He had stood at the door watching her rock the baby and he thought for a moment they were both asleep. As he stepped into the room and crossed to where she sat two pairs of eyes opened and focused on him, one blue and one green.

He ran a finger down the baby's cheek much as Emma had done. He watched as the baby's eyes lit up in smile, "I think someone is ready to go back to the party." He said softly. Emma watched him as he picked up the baby and checked the diaper. "I do believe someone needs a clean nappy before we go back." He moved with the veteran ease of a parent with who had been down this battle before but Killian remembered the first time Emma had left him and Henry alone with Katy.

 _"It's only for a few hours; I just need to go to the station for a few hours. My dad is sick and Leroy is drunk and causing problems at the convent. Blue called me. They can't get him to leave. Henry will be here with you." Emma's face was scrunched up with worry. She kissed the baby's head then reluctantly passed her off to Killian being careful of his hook. Leroy was so going to get his ass kicked for dragging her away from her baby girl only two short weeks after she had been born. She was still cursing her father for getting sick._

 _"Don't you trust me, Luv?" Killian whispered. "I did help make her or did you forget how my sword jabbed you?" Emma rolled her eyes but Killian teased his wife into a lingering kiss, which made her want to drag him upstairs to their bed and rip off all his clothes. However she had to go to work. With one more kiss to the baby's head and a kiss to Henry's cheek she walked out the door. Killian told her to have fun and assured her again they would be fine, before shutting the door in her face. He looked down at the sleeping infant. "What shall we do first Katy, Luv?"_

 _Henry came over to study his baby sister then wrinkled his nose. "Did you just fart?" He asked the pirate._

 _Killian understood fart was slang for being flatulent." I assumed that was you." He said honestly. They both looked at the baby. "Was that you?" he asked her. She just snorted in her sleep and Killian looked at Henry and grinned trying to hand the baby off to him._

 _"Uh-uh, Old Man. You made it you clean it." He said with a smile._

 _"Are you referring to your baby sister as an 'It'?" Killian asked with a grin._

 _"When she smells like that, yea. I'm not sure that's a human scent." Henry replied._

 _"I'm sure you smelled like that at one point in time," Killian tormented. "And I'm not sure it wasn't in the last year." Henry smack e dint he arm as they walked up the stairs leading to the baby's room._

 _Killian laid the sleeping baby on the changing table and unfastened the one piece contraption Emma called a shirt. He noticed a wet brown stain reaching to the middle of the back of the shirt. Killian looked at Henry and Henry looked Killian and they both looked at the baby. Killian gently lifted the baby and sure enough there was long line of poop reaching to the middle of her back._

 _"Ugh what did you feed her?" Henry asked._

 _"I didn't feed her. Your mother nursed her." Killian grinned; any chance to gross out his stepson was a chance worth taking._

 _Henry looked confused for a second." Was something wrong why did Katy need nursed?" As he said it realization dawned on him and his cheeks turned bright red. "Thanks for that image."_

 _"It's a natural part of life, son." Killian said shaking his head. He pulled out a sleeper with pink cats all over it and set it aside before cleaning the feces off her back and deftly undid her diaper and folded it up out of the way. He cleaned her from front to back as Emma had instructed many times, He replaced the diaper with a new one then reached for the sleeper. Killian finished changing Katy and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before lifting her in his arms again. He swayed back and forth humming._

 _Henry watched him. "How do you do that without hurting her with your hook?"_

 _Killian raised one eyebrow at him, "I've_ _held many women in my time and carried many rum barrels never gutted one yet. Your big brother has no faith in me at all Katy, Luv." Killian whispered to the infant. He tucked her up under his chin not wanting to release her to the confines of her crib yet. She felt so good._

 _Henry stepped over to where Killian swayed with the baby and looked at her sleeping peacefully, her lips puckered in an o shape and she sighed when he traced a finger over her cheek._

 _"_ _My mom is a good mom. She's always been there for me." He told the man standing beside him._

 _"_ _Aye," Killian agreed wondering where the conversation was going._

 _"_ _She's a good mom to Katy. I know she loves both of us and you she loves you too. I know you love my mom and Katy."_

 _Again Killian just nodded and said "Aye."_

 _Henry looked at him "My dad was a good man. I mean he made mistakes and all but he was a good man. I loved him and I miss him. I have two moms and I love them both equally."_

 _"_ _Aye, "Killian was still unsure where this was leading._

 _Henry glanced up at Killian and with one hand on Katy's head he asked, "Do you think my dad would care if I called you dad too?"_

 _Killian's eyes filled with tears and it was the greatest moment in his life since Katy had been born," I think he would be fine with it." He wrapped his hooked arm around Henry's head and pulled him into a hug, and kissed the top pf Henry's head._

 _Emma came home a few hours later and found her boys and Katy asleep on the couch Henry was slumped at one end while Killian slumped at the other end feet propped up on the coffee table. The baby lay wrapped in her pink Blanket that was similar to the one Emma had been wrapped in to come to this world. She was also sound asleep in Henry's lap. Emma smiled and picked up the infant and carried her upstairs to nurse her. After she was settled and Katy suckled happily at her mother's breast, henry came in and sat across form her in the window sill. He said nothing at first just sat in silence and looked out the window into the dark night._

 _Unable to stand the silence anymore Emma covered the feeding baby with the blanket and asked Henry what was up? Henry said "I was just thinking, about what things might have been like if you hadn't been sent her to this world."_

 _"_ _Oh," Emma said surprised._

 _"_ _Do you think I would have still been born?" Henry asked._

 _"_ _I... uh… I..," Emma stuttered. "Maybe" she winced. "I met your dad because of the circumstances in which I was raised. I was living on the street. I stole a car." She had lowered her voice to a whisper at the last sentence in case the bay did actually understand. "I don't think any of that would have happened if I had been raised as a princess." Henry nodded in understanding. "That doesn't mean I don't love you. I wouldn't trade the life I had for anything no matter how much better it would have been because I wouldn't have you. And without you I would never have met Killian and Katy wouldn't be here now."_

 _"_ _I forget sometimes that you are a princess. That means Katy is a princess." Henry said with a smile._

 _Emma smiled back and it also means you are a prince. "And you want to know the best part that you can use whenever you need to?" Emma asked with a conspirators grin on her face. "Killian is a prince now too. So whenever you want to tease him or need something to hold over his head just throw that at him."_

 _"_ _I asked Killian If I could call him dad." Henry said in a rush._

 _Emma's eyes filled with tears and she thought of the sight that she had come home to and smiled. "And he said yes." She finished for him. Henry nodded then smiled and rushed out of the room._

 _Emma wiped the tears away and looked down at her sleeping daughter._

 _"_ _You have the best family any baby could ask for."_


	3. Chapter 3

After the food was cooked and ate the family was still sitting around laughing and reminiscing of days gone by. Monster fights and births were popular topics Snow told of things she had done to Regina as a child while still living in the castle. Regina looked at Snow "I knew you had to have something to do with that," She laughed.

Addy lay quietly in Emma's arms while Xavier dozed on Killian's shoulder drooling contently. Katy bounced happily in Henry lap. They really didn't get many quiet moments like this and she was glad to take advantage of it.

Henry stood up holding setting Katy on her feet and looked at his family "Everyone, I have an announcement. I asked Violet to marry me and she accepted." No one was really surprised but everyone congratulated Henry and Violet.

Killian asked. "So how did you do it? What did you say to her to get her to accept your ugly mug as her husband?" It was a long running joke between them Killian always boasted about his good looks telling Henry he wasn't as good looking as him. In return Henry always goaded the pirate about his age. Emma always rolled her eyes at the duo. In truth Killian loved henry and Henry loved him.

"Actually, "Violet spoke before Henry could. "Henry never did really ask me to marry him." Everyone looked to the girl for her to continue. "He said something like 'We should get married' and I just said "ok.' Nothing very romantic then he said lets tell my parents tomorrow. Then he went into his room and came back out with a ring. He said he had bought it last time we were in New York it was gorgeous and he just handed it to me then went to get a cup of cocoa in the kitchen." Violet laughed while she rubbed her thumb over her ring.

August spoke up. "Wow, the charming gene didn't get this far down the family tree I take it. " Snow laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.

Henry shook his head then turned to his fiancé and took her hand and dropped to one knee he looked her in the eye and said." Violet my truest believer and love of my life, I have loved you since I set eyes on you in Arthur's court in Camelot. You and I became a hell of a team right away. You have been there for all of my ridiculous and not so ridiculous schemes and ideas. I have every faith that we will always be a great team. Will you do me the honor of being my wife and partner in life?

"Yes. I will." Henry kissed Violets finger above the spot where the ring rested on her finger. And then stood and kissed her quickly on the lips while everyone cheered.

Emma sought out Killian's eyes with her own and they smiled at each other over their children's heads. They both remembered a bungled proposal that turned out well for them.

 _Emma laid nestled back against Killian's chest on the railing of the Jolly Roger. Henry had planned the whole night the lad really got into planning things and setting a scene. Must be the writer coming out in him Killian mused. The ring in his pocket weighed heavily on his mind wondering if he was rushing things or if she felt the same way. He decided he should go for it. He shifted and jabbed Emma in the cheek with his elbow_

 _"Ow! What the hell." Emma rubbed her cheek and looked at him over her shoulder._

 _"Sorry Swan, I was trying to reach something my pocket. These trousers are so bloody tight."_

 _Emma's lips turned up in a smile "But the skin tight leather pants you wore before were so better. Besides I like them tight on you. The first time I saw you in them my mouth watered and I lost all coherent thought." She reached for him as he pulled something tiny out of his pocket it shimmered in the moonlight but Emma couldn't make out what it was. She now stood in front of him and he looked down at the object clutched in his closed fist._

 _"Killian what is it?" Emma asked softly._

 _He looked up and met her eyes the green globes shines like the moon on the sea. Full of hopes and promises and compassion, love and curiosity all the things he felt for her and never dreamed she would feel for him in return but she did and he was humbled. He slowly unclenched his fist and looked up in her eyes as he opened his fingers one by one. Nestled in hi palm was a tiny ring with a silver band the green stone was surrounded by small diamonds giving the green stone a flower like shape to it. Emma reached out for it then dropped her hand and looked up at Killian tears swam in her eyes._

 _"Is that…" She asked softly._

 _"Aye, Luv."_

 _"For me, I mean … are you asking me …" Emma stammered. She was stunned. She had hoped that they would share the she purchased and they passed that whole true love test in the underworld and Zeus had sent him back to her saying he was going where he belonged and as far as she was concerned that meant her arms. She knew he loved her but she saw a future in his eyes, and she wanted that future more than anything and she was scared. They didn't have normal lives. They didn't have nice quiet lives… Could they do this? Marriage meant children and the house with the white picket fence then she laughed they already had a child and the white picket fence. She knew her answer she wanted this life, she wanted it with Killian he had told her to live her life through the crisis or she would miss it and she was right. She didn't want to miss her life with Killian. Emma gently picked up the ring and examined it and smiled tears falling down her face freely. She let out a happy laugh and jumped in his arms covering his faces with kisses and laughing. He loved seeing her like this and would do anything to keep that happy dimple out where everyone could see it. He picked her up and spun her around twice before setting her on her feet and placing the ring on her finger._

 _"I love you, Emma Swan." I'll never tire of saying that._

 _"And I'll never tire of hearing it." She smiled up at him and said_

 _"I love you, Killian Jones."_

Emma smiled at Killian across the porch and then looked down at their now sleeping daughter and gently placed a kiss on her head. She realized that day when he proposed that she hadn't been living before Henry found her, she looked at him as her son as he wrapped an arm around his fiancé and she leaned into hi side with smiles neither could wipe off their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry It's been a while since I updated. Just for some clarification Grace in this story is not The Mad hatter's daughter Grace it is a completely different character I introduce in a previous story as a love interest for August I actually made her Little John's daughter, named after a friend. I forgot about Grace in the show sorry for any confusion.**_

 _ **Personally I like the fact that Emma and Killian had three kids together. I know some of you think otherwise and that's fine, it's your interpretation of the characters and mine is this world. I have posted other stories and hope you like them. I am currently working on the last chapter of this story and will be adding an unexpected chapter to Henry's First Date so I hope you will check them out in the mean time- Happy reading!**_

Emma sat with her youngest daughter in her arms she never would've pictured herself having three other kids besides Henry. But she discovered she loved being a mother. She never would've thought it. Killian had faith. She looked at the group ensemble before her.

There were her parents, and her brother Neal. She had wondered why her mother never had more children after Neal and she had told Emma that it wasn't for lack of trying ( A tad bit of info Emma really didn't want to know), but it just hadn't happened. But here they are steady as rocks and they gave her up to save her, to give her a chance at a life and she knew that her mom had told her if there had been any other way she never would have given her up. Emma knew this and in irony she understood it because she gave Henry up for the same reasons she wanted him to have the best chance at a life.

Thinking back on memories, he glanced up at August. The man had become a friend and a good one at that. He had been jealous of him when he first came back to Storybrooke. And then after the underworld adventure or Operation Firebird as Henry referred to it, August had stuck around and Killian had almost left.

 _Killian stopped at the patio outside of Granny's. The picture in the window of the diner had him stopping in his tracks. He trusted his Swan and he knew they were friends but he couldn't help the jealousy clawing at his chest or the hurt slowly crawling to his heart. Shaking his head he moved forward and opened the door._

 _August glanced up as Killian walked through the door he slowly disengaged his hand from Emma's and nodded at the pirate who walked through the door. Emma followed his gaze and August had a tiny second to be jealous of the way her face lit up at the sight of him. August swallowed at the look Killian sent his way but the he had a smile ready for Emma as he leaned down and kissed her puckered lips. He loved Emma that much was true. He loved her as a sister but had thought up till that moment when Emma looked at Killian with all the light in the world shining in her eyes. He had never seen her look at anyone that way and as Henry had vouched she had never looked at Neal like that. Had never loved Neal like that. He knew about the "long distance call" as Emma had told him about it but he knew that the love she felt for Killian was unlike no other and had been told how she had reformed the revengeful pirate and went to Hell and back for him. Ruby had told him that since Emma and Hook had gone back in time that things had changed she felt that was the moment Emma realized she loved Hook. He had saved her from the darkness he had been there to wipe her tears and hold her when they snow had been killed. August closed his eyes yes he knew their story he had been told over and ever since returning to Storybrooke. Even Leroy had added his opinion on the pirate won the heart of the princess what was the town going to come to when the savior was bunking down with the most ruthless pirate in all of the realms? August had heard, and even though he had seen them together he just now realized that everyone was right. Emma loved Killian. He was her true love. August felt a familiar twinge in his heart that he had assumed was jealousy before but he now understood was hope and love. Love that the woman he considered his sister had found love and hope that someday he too would find love._

 _Emma scooted over in the booth and taking Killian's hand pulled him down beside her. "August has decided to say in Storybrooke. " Emma was animatedly talking about catching up and how happy Henry would be especially since he was the new Author, she missed the look Killian sent August and finished with, "Isn't it great?" The look on Killian's face said it was anything but great. August saw it but didn't think Emma had._

 _"Aye, Love." Killian ground out and glared at the man who sat on the other side of the table. Emma finally caught on to the vibes and shook her head at the men. She put both hands on Killian's arm to push him out of the booth as he stood and offered her his hand Emma turned to August and smiled, "Tomorrow night dinner here at Granny's with Henry, me and Killian." She pulled Killian toward the back of the restaurant to the hall that held the restrooms and as soon as the coast was clear she shoved him back against the wall and assaulted his mouth with her own and pressed her body to him. His arms automatically raised one hand tangling in her long blonde hair and his hook wrapping around her waist to bring her even closer, tilting his head he changed the angle and degree of the kiss._

 _Emma raised he hands to his neck and squeezed gently before her fingers slipped into his hair the other hand slowly crept into his shirt and she smoothed it over the chest hair she loved and slid it over to his heart and just laid her hand there as he pulled her even closer and made her insides tingle the man maybe 300 years old but damn could he kiss. She pulled her head back gasping and before she could forma sentence he had her pinned against the wall pressing his body into hers she felt the evidence of his arousal pushing at the apex of her thighs and gasped. She felt Killian's finger leave her hair and trail up her back underneath the sweater she wore, as his hook hand slid lower to lift her butt. Her knees felt week and she raised one leg and hooked it over his hip then heard a groan that did not come from her pirate and turned her head toward the sound. Her father stood a few feet away his mouth hanging wide open. Emma buried her face in Killian's chest as her cheeks burned in mortification at being caught in full on make out mode with Killian. A laugh bubbled up from inside her chest as she began to shake with the urge to laugh._

 _Killian kept Emma pressed to him to hide his arousal, but he moved his hook slowly back to the safety area of above her waist. And gave the prince a smile that showed he wasn't at all sorry. David shot him a furious look and ducked into the restroom. Emma couldn't hold it in anymore she pulled back from Killian and the laughter poured out she laughed harder than she had ever laughed in her life._

 _"Bloody Hell, Swan."_

 _"Oh my God! Of all the people to walk through that door it had to be my father." Emma laughed again but leaned over to gently peck Killian on the lips. He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered. "I love you." She smiled and said " I know " then taking his hook in her hand she pulled him back to the dining area and saw her mother and Little Neal at a booth. Emma's cheeks were still flushed and Snow shot her a worried look before they joined her in the booth._

 _"Are you feeling okay Emma?" Snow asked with concern._

 _"I'm fine mom," she said. Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing as her father came back to join them. He looked at Emma the flushed cheeks and swollen lips and turned his head away, but not before glaring at Killian._

 _Killian found August outside Geppetto's house fixing his bike and walked up to him. His boots scraped on the pavement as he slowly walked up to the other man. "August," he said in way of greeting._

 _"Hook," August said. "Look Emma and I have talked and I know you're in love with her. I may not be the better man of the two of us but I love her. I gave my life to save her, more than once. And I would do it again. I told Emma I wouldn't stand in the way of her and Neal but that was for Henry and because I knew Emma didn't return his feelings. However I will stand in your way because like Neal you haven't been here for her when she needed someone. I was there for her because I love her. I will always be here for her. I want her happiness above all else."_

 _"I'm not in love with her." August waved Killian's protest away. Walked to the small cold box and retrieved two beers and sat down in a plastic chair, Killian accepted the beer with a tilt of his head and looked at the other man. "I thought all this time I was and maybe I was but I think it was just a trick my head and my heart were paying. I love Emma. I always have she was a beautiful baby and I was a 6 year old boy completely mesmerized by her and I wanted to make her happy and keep her safe but I failed her. I left her and look how her life turned out. I know that's the way it was mean to be but I can't help but wonder if I had stayed…" August looked at Hook and sighed.' I saw the way she lit up when you walked into Granny's today and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm not in love with her I too just want her happy and even though I know you wanted to kill me for touching her I saw the love in your eyes as you looked at her. I may always be a little bit in love with her but I want her happy. I want my sister Happy."_

 _Killian toasted August with his beer and looked at him" I think we understand each other. My apologies for over reacting, I am glad that Emma has someone like you in her life."_

Snapping out of the memory Killian glanced over at August. Grace August's girlfriend of several years sat in his lap and they whispering something only meant for each other's ears, and he couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

So August, Now that Henry is engaged, when are you and Grace going to get moving? You have been dating for years. Henry has the excuse of meeting his true love when he was 14 but you... You don't have that excuse." Emma teased.

August smiled. I'll get married when you have a seventh child. You know then you can say you are snow white's daughter and mother of the seven dwarfs. Everyone laughed and Emma said, "Afraid that's not happening. I'm happy with four; it's more than I ever thought I would have. I never planned on having any kids after Henry. I just didn't think it was fair that to him , then some pesky little kid found me and changed my whole life and I met a crazy dashingly handsome ever so modest pirate and I fell in love. I dint think we would ever have time to have one kid let alone three. "

"Well apparently there was more downtime than we thought, because you found enough time to have 3 more children." August said Emma threw Addy's ball glove at his head and they all laughed.

Emma hugged Addy tightly and Emma thought back to her pregnancy with Addy.

 _Killian and Katy walked into the police station to see Emma. He set the toddler on her feet and told her to go find Mommy. He stayed back a few steps to let her go, at fifteen months Katy was sturdy on her feet and just recently learned to run, she put everything that would fit in her mouth and thought it was funny. She had everyone wrapped around her finger in Storybrooke. Killian smiled as he thought of how Regina popped over casually every other day since henry left for college, usually with some excuse or other about some magical nonsense and just happens to have a toy for Katy._

 _Katy toddled her way in to the office and Killian stopped just outside the door he could still see his daughter but Emma sitting at the desk could not. Katy squealed happily when she saw Emma and clapped her little hands. "Mama!" she babbled._

 _Emma was sitting at her desk when a happy squeal startled her out of her research. She glanced down to see her daughter walk into the room alone, glancing up she saw Killian leaning against the door and smiled. Katy called to her and Emma bent down and picked her up snuggling her into a hug. Katy squirmed till Emma let her down and she walked over to a small box of toys that Emma kept in the office for her._

 _Emma walked over to Killian and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, she pulled back suddenly and glared at him, "You've been to Granny's, without me." She pouted sadly._

 _"How the devil do you know that? Do you have spies there?" He asked." Katy wanted French fries." He said as way of an explanation._

 _"She's two Killian, she would be happy to eat Crayons if you let her," Emma told him. "But don't let her eat crayons." She added quickly._

 _"Aye, I remember the purple crayon she ate last year her diapers were very colorful."_

 _"Well we will do better with this one." Emma placed both hands on her small rounded belly. At nearly six months she was very obviously showing but still very small, Dr. whale had assured her it was normal and the baby girl was perfectly normal sized and healthy for her pregnancy stage._

 _"We never did discuss names for her."_

 _" I told you I would let you pick the name," Emma said walking over to sit down on the couch under the window, Killian sat down beside her and she gasped excitedly as the baby began moving she pulled Killian's hand over to her belly and watched his eyes light up as the baby swam around inside._

 _"That's beautiful, Luv." He said._

 _"Katy," Emma called "Come say hi to your baby sister." The toddler looked up from her toys and ran over to her parents and Emma pressed Katy's tiny hand to her growing belly, Kay laughed as the Emma's belly rippled under her hand._

 _"Baby! "Katy cried. "That tickles, Baby!" she bent down and pressed her lips to Emma's belly and said "I love you Baby!" Emma felt her hormones kick in as tears filled her eyes, Killian smiled and handed her a box of Kleenex._

Later that night after everyone had gone home Emma and Killian made their rounds and tucked each of the children in for the night.

Katy lay in bed with Henry's story book opened on her chest obviously she had fallen asleep while reading it, her dark curls lay neatly across her pillow her hands folded carefully across the book, she looked as though she were in a sleeping curse and Emma commented, "Her hair is getting darker, almost Black like my mothers. When she sleeps like this it's kind of spooky." She grinned and Killian moved the book closing it and setting on a chair by the foot of Katy's bed. He bent down and kissed his daughters head, "Goodnight Princess." Emma pulled the blanket up to their daughters chin and ran a hand over her hair and smiled. Quietly as to not wake the sleeping princess they slipped out of her room.

As a pair they moved to the next door and laughed quietly at the sight that greeted them, Addy lay on her bed one foot propped against the wall and one arm hanging off the side of the bed her body was twisted at an angle that made Emma wince. Addy was defiantly a wild sleeper. She had toy ponies and a small wooden sword that looked suspiciously like it had come from Henry. Emma moved the toys out of the bed as Killian moved their daughter upright in bed and pulled the covers p around her tucking her in tightly his theory the tighter the covers the less eh could move. Emma bent down and kissed Addy's head and Killian smiled and did the same. A small quiet voice responded "Goodnight Daddy, Love you." He paused at the door "Good night my little pirate," he whispered and laughed as one foot slid out the tightly tucked blankets to hang over the side of the bed.

They moved on to the next room, the nursery, and opened the door carefully. The lights form the aquarium contraption that hung over the side of the crib cast shadows on the sleeping baby. His lips moved into a pout as he slept and Emma couldn't stop herself form touching his cheek. Killian pulled her into a hug and they stood Emma tucked into Killian's side and watched the baby sleep. "We did good Swan," Killian said softly.

Emma smiled and gently pulled him out of the room she leaned back against the wall and sighed. He leaned in against her and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder for a few moments then leaned in to kiss his lips. He smiled then scooped her up bridal style and went to their room dropping her unceremoniously on the bed then lay down beside her, you're a very lucky woman four beautiful children that resembled their dashingly handsome rugged pirate of a father." Emma laughed and kissed him "Lucky indeed," she said in a mock accent matching his. They both laughed and just looked at each other with huge grins. It wasn't luck they both knew this, it was fate.

 **The End**


End file.
